Va t il le trouver un jour?
by Aya121
Summary: CHAPITRE 7: en ligne. Le meilleur ami de Trowa et Wufei revient...pas résumable, venez lire. Yaoï
1. Prologue: Il revient

**Va-t-il le trouver un jour ?**

**Source :** Gundam Wing/AC.

**Genre :**

- Pour l'ensemble de la fic : U.A, Yaoi, en grosse partie OOC.

- Pour ce premier chapitre : Général.

**Couple :** du 3x4x3 c'est certain, pour le reste bah rien. (et on me crie pas dessus pour ne mettre que ces deux amoureux, on peut varier les plaisirs dans la vie mdrrrr ouais ok je sors !)

**Rating :** (de ce premier chapitre) K+.

**Disclaimer :** Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi.

**Note : **Fic à chapitre, une première pour moi. Hé bien j'espère que je serai à la hauteur pour les lecteurs.

» » Pour le(s) genre(s) et le(s) couple(s), ils évolueront au fil des chapitres.

Je mets directement le rating M pour que les lecteurs soient au courant que j'atteindrai ce rating un jour ou l'autre dans cette fic!

Merci à m'a bétalectrice Shini (Fuu-san sur FanFiction) d'être toujours au rendez-vous!

* * *

**Prologue : « Il revient. »**

_**Soirée du samedi 24 Juin 2006 – Maison résidentielle au centre de Tokyo.**_

Trois jeunes hommes se prélassaient sur la terrasse couverte de leur maison achetée à quatre sur amitié mais aussi pour une question de facilité.

Un blond âgé de 22 ans, 1m89 pour 83kg tout de muscles, peau pâle malgré ses origines arabes. Vautré dans un fauteuil, un regard turquoise dans le vague voilé par de longues mèches, ce bel ange répondait au nom de Quatre R Winner. Le plus jeune PDG de la plus grande multinationale du monde la G&W Tokyo corp.

Un chinois aux cheveux ébène coiffés en une coupe au carré frôlant sa mâchoire, 1m75 et 65 kg tout mouillé. Ses yeux d'onyx plongés dans un livre des légendes de son pays natal, un jeune homme de 23 ans qui se prénommait Wufei Chang. Jeune professeur en histoire de l'université de Tokyo.

Le visage du troisième montrait un métissage japonais et pays occidental, 23 ans, 1m85 avec 80kg bien répartis pour former un corps bien musclé. Une chevelure chocolat courte un peu désordonnée, de petites lunettes sur le nez cachant légèrement un regard bleu Prussien rivé sur un écran d'ordinateur portable dernière génération. L'ingénieur informaticien le plus mondialement demandé, de la G&W Tokyo corp, Heero Yuy.

Seuls les cliquetis d'un clavier venaient perturber le silence qui régnait dans cette pièce séparant maison et jardin.

Ils savouraient ce petit instant de repos qu'ils ne rencontraient que très rarement.

- Je pourrais rester une éternité ainsi !

- Mais oui Winner, nous te croyons !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne tiendras pas aussi longtemps sans notre Tarzan !

- Wufei ! Arrête de le surnommer ainsi !

- Il l'a à la peau depuis des siècles pourquoi ne plus l'appeler « Tarzan » et tu es certainement le dernier à pouvoir dire qu'il n'en est pas un…

Le blond prit un joli teint rosé au ton employé par son ami, un ton plein de sous-entendus et le sourire qui allait avec.

Il était rare de voir et d'entendre le fier chinois taquiner quelqu'un, seules 4 personnes pouvaient en bénéficier, pour le moment il n'y en avait que trois, la dernière manquait à l'appel mais il ne l'oubliait pas pour autant.

Un bruit de voiture garée un peu sauvagement interrompit leur plénitude, quelques secondes et un fort claquement de porte qui provoqua un soupir de l'arabe n'appréciant pas la brutalité sur cette pauvre porte d'entrée qui ne demandait rien. Des pas résonnèrent dans le hall menant droit à la terrasse.

- **WUFEI !**

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend à hurler Barton !

- Devine !

- Tu t'es cogné le crâne et tu débloques ?

- Imbécile ! Il revient !

- Qui revient ?

- **Il **revient Wufei, **il **rentre à la maison !

Insistance de la voix sur le 'il' et un regard disant un « t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? »

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais comment ? Tu l'as eu au téléphone ?

Sur la nouvelle, l'asiatique se leva en abandonnant son livre qui tomba sur le sol, il prit le papier que tenait le nouvel arrivant. Wufei parcourut rapidement le papier qui était une copie d'un e-mail donnant les informations d'un vol d'avion, d'une date… en clair d'une arrivée… très proche.

- Bon sang, il fait le mort pendant 2 mois et ce con nous annonce qu'il rentre comme ça.

- Que veux-tu, on ne pourra jamais le changer.

Le quatrième jeune homme était d'origine française, le plus grand de tous 1m93 environ, châtain aux yeux verts, une longue mèche en en cachant un. Agé de 24 ans, il avait pour travail gardien de la réserve sauvage se trouvant en périphérie de Tokyo. Sans oublier de préciser qu'il était **LE** petit ami du jeune PDG depuis quasi deux ans.

Un raclement de gorge vint déranger la discussion.

- Excusez-nous, mais on vous dérange pas trop là ?

- Oh pardon, c'est que… enfin voilà quoi !

- Très constructif comme explication Barton.

- Merci Yuy.

- Hn.

Le châtain s'avança vers le blond qui avait une petite moue boudeuse pour avoir été oublié par son copain lors de son entrée plutôt bruyante. Il se pencha sur lui toujours affalé dans le fauteuil pour lui voler un long baiser en signe de bonjour et d'excuse pour l'avoir zappé pendant quelques minutes.

- Vous parliez de qui là ?

- De notre ami d'enfance, vous savez celui dont…

- … vous nous bassinez et dont nous n'avons jamais vu la couleur…

- Hé bien ça ne tardera pas, il a terminé son tour d'études de 3 ans, il revient à Tokyo.

- Quand ?

- Dans deux jours, le temps de boucler ses affaires. Ça ne vous dérange pas s'il loge ici à son arrivée ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Il y a une chambre d'ami, c'est fait pour ça.

- Faites ce que vous voulez.

Heero le mec le plus glaconné de la terre. Si on lui demande son avis, c'est toujours la même réponse un haussement d'épaules et du « je m'en foutisme » à grande échelle, rien ne le touche, rien ne l'atteint à part peut-être une chose… mais ça on s'en fout…

- Trowa, tu vas quand même nous dire enfin à quoi il ressemble cet ami ? Vous n'avez jamais voulu dire quoi que ce soit sur lui ! TROIS ans Trowa, **TROIS** ans que nous nous connaissons et aucune description, aucune info, simplement qu'il n'a que 20 ans et de vagues anecdotes et encore, à peine approfondies.

- Hé bien, vous avez tenu trois ans… alors deux jours ce n'est pas la mort ?

- Mais on ne connaît même pas son nom, ni son prénom rien sauf qu'il est votre ami d'enfance et ça nous fait une belle jambe ça.

- Calme-toi mon cœur, ce sera une surprise…

- Grrrrr… Pas de câlin ce soir !

- Tu te punis là… moi je saurai tenir mais toi chéri cela te sera insupportable...

- Je vais en faire de la chair à saucisse ! T'as de la chance d'être mon petit ami Trowa Barton !

- Et un merveilleux amant, tu oublies de dire…

Il n'y eut aucune réponse à ça, seulement une nouvelle moue boudeuse trop mignonne.

Wufei et Trowa avaient pendant trois années tenu le secret sur leur ami, aucunes traces, aucunes photos. Et on ne savait pas pourquoi, ils devaient avoir leurs raisons, mais lesquelles ? Le mystère planait sur cet ami, à croire qu'il n'existait pas mais voici ce qui pourra le confirmer vivant.

Deux jeunes hommes passèrent une bonne nuit sous le soulagement de retrouvailles.

**Tsuzuku… (si ça vous dit…)**

* * *

_Chapitre écrit le 05 août 2006. Je sais, c'est court mais c'est simplement le prologue, les suivants seront plus longs._

_Merci d'avoir lu ce petit prologue, si vous voulez la suite hé bien quelques reviews seront les bienvenues… Vous savez, là le petit bouton en bas à gauche "Submit Review"… oué là… vous passez la souris dessus et vous cliquez… y a plus qu'à me laisser un petit message._

_Bizoux_

_Aya _

_Et à la prochaine._

_Message de la béta : Eh bien, personnellement je trouve que c'est un début qui promet ! XD Du mystère autour de ce charmant ami inconnu... J'ai hâte de lire la suite !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot je t'adoreeuuuuuhhhh XD_


	2. Chapitre 1: Le retour

**Va-t-il le trouver un jour ?**

**Source :** Gundam Wing/AC.

**Genre :**

- Pour l'ensemble de la fic : U.A, Yaoi, hétéro et surtout grosse partie OOC.

- Chapitre 1 « le retour » : Général, un peu d'humour.

**Couple :** 3x4x3.

**Relations : **2, 3 ,5 sont meilleurs amis. 1 et 4 sont meilleurs amis. Et la suite ce sera plus tard.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi.

**Note : **Fic à chapitre, une première pour moi. Hé bien j'espère que je serai à la hauteur pour les lecteurs.

» » Pour le(s) genre(s) et le(s) couple(s)(relations), ils évolueront au fil des chapitres.

Je mets directement le rating M pour que les lecteurs soient au courant que j'atteindrai ce rating un jour ou l'autre dans cette fic!

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le prologue, vous découvrirez les secrets de ce nouveau venu petit à petit…

Un grand merci à Yue béta de ce chapitre!!

Bonne lecture.

Pardonnez-moi du retard pour ce chapitre, j'ai tardé à demander une béta.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : « Le retour. »**

_**Mardi 27 Juin 2006 – Aéroport de Tokyo.**_

- Chang, Barton arrêtez de piétiner ainsi, c'est chiant !

- T'étais pas obligé de venir Yuy.

- Il ne voulait pas Wufei, mais j'ai insisté.

- 'Menacé' tu veux dire Winner ?

- Et la menace était, mon cœur ?

- Lui éclater son pc portable.

- Tsssss…

- Ta gueule Chang !

- Mais je n'ai rien dis…

- Bon sang les deux gamins, ça suffit ?!

- Trowa a raison.

Deux bébés allant jusqu'à bouder.

ANNONCE «Mesdames et messieurs nous vous annonçons un retard de 20 minutes pour le vol 212 en provenance de San Francisco, veuillez nous excuser pour ce désagrément. » 

- Son vol est en retard, ça ne le changera pas.

- Tu en doutais encore Barton ?

- C'est beau d'espérer non ?

…30 minutes plus tard…

- Ça fait 10 minutes que l'avion a atterri, il fout quoi votre pote ?

Heero n'eu pas de réponse, les deux autres étant trop absorbé à scruter la foule, tous les passagers étaient sortit mais pas **_lui_**.

Quatre paires d'yeux étaient rivés sur la sortie 21(a) du vol 212(b), une sortie bien vide.

- Heu, il a peut-être louper son vol ?

- Non.

- Mais Trowa, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui…

- Je te…

- Hmmm… elles sont bien plus musclées que dans mes souvenirs.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte une personne s'était glissée derrière eux, plus précisément derrière Trowa qui était en train de se faire royalement peloter les fesses.

Une voix chaude et grave qui accompagnait les deux mains bien vilaines souffla à l'oreille du châtain.

Une voix grave mais douce, elle avait légèrement changé en 3 ans.

L'inconnu relâcha ses prisonnières pour que Trowa puisse se retourner vers lui.

- Mais comment t'as fait pour être là?

- Bah en passant la porte 21 comme tout le monde ?

- On t'a pas vu !

- Mais Wufei de mon coeur, pas ma faute si la vieillesse atteint ta vue…

- Hum, pardonnez-nous mais vous n'oublieriez pas les présentations ?

Quatre s'était un peu tendu lorsqu'il avait vu les deux mains de l'inconnu sur les fesses de SON petit ami, qui ne s'en était PAS formalisé.

- Oh, veuillez me pardonner ! Je m'appelle Maxwell Duo, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Ce Maxwell Duo venait de se présenter en tendant une main amicale vers le blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Duo Maxwell… comme 'les Maxwell' ???

Alors, ils avaient réussi? Fallait s'en douter, mais qu'ils ne comptent pas sur lui, son retour ne changerait rien. Non, r-i-e-n.

- Si vous voulez dire _« Maxwell IT Corp »_, c'est bien ça ! Dit-il en ayant perdu son sourire

Quatre fut un peu déstabiliser par ce changement, avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire ? Il se reprit et serra la main tendue avec un petit sourire.

- Je m'appelle Quatre R. Winner.

- Nouveau PDG de la G&W Tokyo corp., je présume ?

- Heu, oui.

Duo ne semblait pas emballer pour discuter de cet univers, et pourquoi Trowa lui avait caché que c'était un Maxwell son meilleur ami ? C'était quoi leur problème ?

N'ayant aucune idées des réponses à ses questions, le blond détailla le physique de ce jeune homme.

Devant lui se tenait une personne qui devait faire 1m82 – 1m85, au corps assez mince et plutôt androgyne, il devait avoir plus ou moins 21 ou 22 ans. Il ne pouvait se donner un avis que sur la moitié du visage, le haut caché par de longues mèches d'un châtain doré et une casquette noir. Quatre pouvait apercevoir deux magnifiques grands yeux bleus qui l'observaient à travers les mèches.

- Alors, vous êtes le petit ami de Tro-man ? J'espère que je nous vous ai pas trop choqué en mettant mes mains à ses fesses.

- Tant que vous n'allez pas tester d'autres muscles, il n'y a pas de soucis.

- Ah ah ah, pas de problème alors !

Ce jeune homme venait de retourner à son air joyeux, à n'y rien comprendre.

- Hey, parlez pas de mon corps ainsi quand je suis là !

- Ok Tro-chou, on le fera en ton absence.

- Duoooooooooo…

- Vi ?

Le châtain à la mèche soupira, déjà épuisé à l'idée que ces deux-là s'entendent bien, enfin ce n'était pas sûr non plus, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes avec Quatre mais Duo...

- Et vous êtes ?

Duo se tourna vers le quatrième jeune homme pour le saluer aussi d'une poignée de mains amicale.

- Heero Yuy.

- Enchanté Heero Yuy.

- Hn.

Le brun ne se donna pas la peine de serrer cette main devant lui et surtout pas de dire qu'il était enchanté, car il ne l'était pas, vraiment pas du tout. Il préféra garder ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon baggy noir délavé.

Le jeune homme à la casquette ne le pris pas mal, ça arrivait à tout le monde d'être mal tourné, il baissa sa main.

Quatre rompis cet instant plutôt ennuyeux.

- Hum, hé bien où sont vos baguages Duo ?

- En train de faire un tour de manège sur les tapis roulant là-bas.

- Allons-les chercher.

- Yes !

Tout se passa calmement sur le chemin de retour, Duo somnolait, sa tête partant plusieurs fois sur l'épaule de Wufei qui ne disait étonnement rien.

- Wow, sans déc', c'est votre maison ? Elle est splendide.

- Merci Duo, venez…

- Veuillez m'excuser de vous interrompre mais pouvons-nous nous tutoyer ? Nous avons plus ou moins le même âge je pense et on est presque beau-frère.

- QUOI ?!

- Quoi Tro', t'es comme mon frère donc si je suis la logique de votre relation, ça revient au statut de beau-frère ?

Quatre avait viré au beau rouge cramoisi _«presque beau-frère »_ et Trowa n'en était pas loin.

- Hum, nous pouvons nous tutoyer Duo, tu viens ?

- Ok, merci encore de m'héberger.

- On allait pas laisser un poussin à la rue.

- Ce que t'es chou mon Mushu XD

- MAXWELL !!

- Hey, tu m'as appelé 'poussin' alors rouspètes pas !

Ils pénétrèrent dans cette immense maison, un magnifique hall se présentait sous les yeux de Duo, très lumineux ouvert jusqu'à la vue du plafond du second étage, décoré de manière sobre mais avec goût.

- Allons au salon, nous y serons bien mieux.

En entrant dans la pièce, Duo enleva sa casquette, une superbe longue tresse retomba dans son dos, le bout atteignant la moitié des cuisses. Les yeux du blond suivaient le mouvement de cette tresse qui ondulait.

- Ils ont bien poussé en trois ans !

- Oui, ce qui me prend encore plus de temps pour les entretenir.

- Tu ne penses toujours pas à les couper ?

- J'ai promis Trowa, je tiendrai cette promesse.

Les jeunes hommes discutèrent un bon moment dans le salon, sirotant du thé au jasmin. Conversation banale, où Duo évitait le plus possible de répondre aux questions trop indiscrètes à son goût de Quatre.

Le PDG de la G&W Tokyo corp était né avec le don d'empathie et aimait s'en servir quand les gens ne voulait pas satisfaire sa grande curiosité mais là, il était face à une personne dont il ne pouvait rien ressentir, il aurait très bien pu faire agir son don sur un objet qu'il aurait peut-être eu plus de résultat.

Duo semblait très doué pour se cacher(c).

Personne ne résistait à l'empathie de Quatre R Winner

…personne sauf ce châtain à la longue natte.

Dingue comme ce mec l'intriguait.

- Tu es allé étudié où ?

- Un an en Russie, un an en Angleterre et un an à Miami.

- Hé ben, un vrai globe-trotter, tu avais une option précise ?

- Oui, j'ai fait un DES(d) en bioinformatique.

- Comme quoi, un shazi peut être intelligent.

- Missant Fei.

- Wufei, Maxwell, Wufei.

- Pour ça, soit je t'adopte soit tu m'épouses et comme t'es hétéro, ça veut dire que tu veux que je t'adopte? Sorry, mais je suis encore trop jeune pour être papa.

- ….

- T'es déçus au point que t'en perds ta petite langue toute pointue ? Mu-shu… 

**- **Un coup de sabre et c'est très vite réglé Duo.

- T'oserais pas me faire ça, hein ? T'aimes trop ma tresse pour ça d'abord !!

Et ça dura encore longtemps ainsi même lors du souper, fait d'éclats de rire et de crises de Wufei démarrant au quart de tour à chaque blague de Duo. Tout le monde s'amusa sauf un eurasien qui ne participait qu'avec des 'hn', haussements de sourcils, grognements.

Heero était du genre à n'en avoir rien à cirer des étrangers et de réussir à les occulter facilement, ici il y avait exception. Les rires et sourires de ce Maxwell commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'un imbécile pareils peut faire dans l'entourage de Barton et Chang. »_

- Bien ! Vu l'heure tardive, il faudrait peut-être montrer à Duo sa chambre, non ? Trowa, tu lui montres ? Wufei et Heero vous êtes de corvée à la plonge, moi j'ai encore deux, trois trucs à faire.

- Quat-chan, tu veux dire que Wuffy va à la plonge ?

- Quat-chan ? Oui, on fait des tournantes pour les corvées, le ménage, les courses.

Duo éclata de rire à l'idée de voir son petit dragon avec des gants jaunes et un tablier, les mains dans l'eau savonneuse et une petite brosse grattant la saleté.

- N'oses même pas l'ouvrir Shazi !!!

- Oui, 'Quat-chan' ça te vas bien. Je ne dirais rien Feifei mais je n'en penses pas moins !

C'est un natté éclaté de rire qui grimpa au premier étage à la suite de Trowa. Wufei acceptant de faire un travail de Onna comme il aimait tant le dire. Rire qui s'arrêta près de l'entrée de chambre.

La main sur la poignée de la porte fermée, le méché s'arrêta un instant, sans se retourner.

- Je suis content que tu sois de retour Duo, tu nous as manqué, et ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'avons jamais parlé de toi, seulement d'un ami partit faire des études à l'étranger.

- Je suis aussi heureux d'être de retour près de vous, Trowa. Trois ans seul, c'est long. Et merci de ne rien avoir dit sur moi.

- Allez petit poussin, installons tes affaires.

- Vi, mon petit Tarzan !

Trowa eu un magnifique sourire à entendre son surnom sortant de la bouche de son ami.

**TSUZUKU…**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 écrit les 08 et 14 octobre 2006._

_(a) et (b) : je sais, c'est très recherché comme numéros… que voulez-vous, quand on est fan…_

_(c) : I run, I hide, but I never lie… Je pouvais pas m'en empêcher lol._

(d) : DES diplôme d'étude spécialisée.

Si il y a des trucs qui vous paraissent bizarre comme mot ou phrase, je suis belge, donc ça se peut qu'il y ait du belgicisme dans ma fic.

_Voilà le premier chapitre d'écrit, voulez-vous le chapitre 2 ? Une petite review ? J'en demande de trop peut-être ? _

_Merci à vous de me lire et à bientôt pour un autre chapitre._

_Biz_

Aya.

**Beta :**Yue

Ta fic est géniale et j'attend la suite avec impatience moi aussi j'adore le1x2

Ça m'a l'air d'être le début d'une fic riche en rebondissement et en révélation

Vite vite la suite please lol


	3. Chapitre 2: Insondable

**Va-t-il le trouver un jour ?**

**Source :** Gundam Wing/AC.

**Genre :**

- Pour l'ensemble de la fic : U.A, Yaoi, hétéro et surtout grosse partie OOC.

- Chapitre 2 « Insondable » : Général.

**Couple :** 3x4x3.

**Relations : **2+3+5 sont meilleurs amis. 1+4 sont meilleurs amis. On sent bien du 1-2. Et la suite ce sera plus tard.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Y a pas moyen les G-boys ne sont toujours pas à moi.

**Note :** Pour le(s) genre(s) et le(s) couple(s)(relations), ils évolueront au fil des chapitres.

Je mets directement le rating M pour que les lecteurs soient au courant que j'atteindrai ce rating un jour ou l'autre dans cette fic!

Merci beaucoup à Yue de toujours me suivre sur ma fic comme beta. Et merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews !! Ça aide ma motivation d'écrire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : « Insondable. »**

_**Dimanche 02 juillet 2006.**_

Six jours que Duo était de retour au Japon, six jours qu'il avait retrouvé ses deux amis et qu'il avait trouvé un nouvel ami… Quatre.

Jeune homme merveilleux mais très, très curieux et méga possessif. Pas seulement pour son petit ami mais aussi pour ses proches, ses amis.

Le natté arrivait à rire et à se sentir bien en sa compagnie tout en réussissant à esquiver les questions embêtantes du blond.

C'est qu'il persistait le petit Quatre !!

Le natté était resté toute la semaine à la maison, réglant des papiers pour sa réinstallation dans le pays, il profitait de l'hospitalité des autres garçons mais ne pensait pas rester avec. Il avait pu goûter pendant trois ans à l'indépendance et voulait la retrouver, pas que la solitude lui plaisait sauf que seul, on était pas poursuivit par des questions.

De plus, ce ne serait pas bon de vivre avec d'autres personnes trop longtemps, pas bon pour lui et pour eux quatre.

Aujourd'hui, tous avaient choisi de profiter de la maison, chacun ayant ses petits trucs à faire.

Heero avait quelques réglages qu'il voulait terminer avant de retourner demain au bureau.

Trowa vérifiait si les fiches des nouveaux animaux arrivés dans la réserve sauvage en fin de semaine étaient complètent.

Quatre et son éternel paperasse de sa compagnie.

Wufei corrigeait des copies de tests.

Et Duo… personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait, seulement qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

C'est vers 14h que le châtain descendit dans le salon où se trouvait le nippon.

- Heu, Heero ?

- …

- Heero ?

- Quoi ?!

- Excuses-moi mais… hum, j'ai un problème de logiciel sur mon portable et comme tu es informaticien, enfin Quatre m'a dit de venir te voir, hé bien…

- J'ai pas le temps !

- Ah ok mais je pense pas que ce soit grand chose, est-ce que tu auras le temps tantôt ? Enfin, je ne t'oblige pas, hein !

- Je sais pas.

- Ok, pas grave.

Il repartit alors à l'étage, le brun lui semblait vraiment antipathique, surtout avec lui. Sa tête ne lui revenait pas ou quoi ?! Il avait peut-être dit un truc qui ne lui plaisait pas, enfin pas possible puisque c'était déjà ainsi au premier regard à l'aéroport.

Et Duo était à présent coincé avec son logiciel bloqué, logiciel dont il avait besoin absolument maintenant, ça le foutait à peine dans la merde.

Bon bah tant qu'a faire autant prendre un bouquin et aller lire sur la terrasse.

Arrivant en bas des escaliers la porte sonna, machinalement il alla ouvrir pour tomber sur une jolie jeune femme.

- Bonjour, heu qui êtes-vous ?

- Bonjour, je suis Duo, un ami de Trowa et Wufei ! Mais entrez.

- Merci, est-ce que Heero est là ?

- Oui, dans le salon.

- Ah, je suis bête de ne pas me présenter, Relena Peacecraft.

- Enchanté mademoiselle Peacecraft !

- Appelez-moi Relena, Duo.

- Bien Relena.

Il entrèrent dans la pièce, Duo précédant la jeune femme.

- Heero ?

- Je n'ai toujours pas le temps !

- _Mais ça va je suis pas con, j'avais compris la première fois._ Je ne viens pas pour le portable !!

- Bonjour, Heero.

- Relena, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- _Wouah, charmant l'accueil, une porte de prison serrait plus aimable._ Pensa Duo.

- Hé bien, je viens te rendre une petite visite.

- Je suis occupé !

- Alors, je ferai plus ample connaissance avec Duo si lui, n'est pas occupé.

- Heu non, je ne sais plus avancer sur ce que je faisais donc…

- Parfais, allons nous asseoir.

Duo croisait les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas une Quatchou-girl(1) sinon il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge puisqu'il se retrouvait comme seule compagnie de cette jeune femme. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger autour d'un thé.

Salle à manger et salon qui faisaient living.

L'interrogatoire pu commencer, d'où il venait, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, quand était-il arrivé…

- Comment as-tu connus Wufei et Trowa ?

- Il y a 6 ans, on habitait dans le même quartier alors on est devenu potes et ils sont à présent mes meilleurs amis.

- Ah ? Ils n'ont jamais parlé de toi.

- Hé hé, c'est qu'on ne parle pas beaucoup de nous aux autres…

- Venant des deux autres je vois à peu près ce que tu essaies de dire.

La discussion continua pendant presque deux heures, une oreille métisse tendue tout de même vers ce qui se passait dans la salle à manger.

Duo appris que Relena était une amie d'enfance de Heero, qu'elle était d'une famille important d'un pays européen.

Amie d'enfance ? Fou comme ça se voyait avec le comportement de l'autre jeune homme.

- Relena ?

- Oh, bonjour Quatre comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi ? Tu as fait la connaissance de Duo.

- Très bien aussi, oui nous discutons un peu de nous.

- Super.

- _Nan nan nan, c'est pas super avec la tête que tu fais, j'veux pas de vous deux en même temps !! Wufei, Trowa pitié ramenez vos fesses._

- Et toi Heero tu ne participes pas à la conversation ? Tu peux laisser tomber ton boulot quand Relena vient te voir. Au fait, ce n'était pas grave au moins le problème de Duo ?

- Trop occupé, il n'a pas pu m'aider mais c'est rien, demain j'irai en ville pour le faire vérifier.

- Ça te casserait le cul d'aider quelqu'un Yuy ?

Du Trowa tout craché quand ça concernait le petit poussin.

- J'ai dit que c'était bon, il travaille, je vais pas le déranger.

Le nippon ne leur prêtait même pas attention, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre, qu'ils fassent pas chier leur monde. Il n'avait pas envie d'aider l'autre alors il n'allait PAS se sentir obligé parce que monsieur était le petit protéger du méché.

Duo le regardait, Heero était assis dans un fauteuil penché sur la table basse où il avait déposé son portable et une pile de feuilles. Il était comme dans son petit monde, les autres zappés de son espace. Il avait un sérieux problème de sociabilité, mais bon c'était pas s'est oignons et il s'en foutait…pas totalement.

- Au fait Duo, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom de famille ?

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est curieuse !!_ Maxwell.

- **La** famille Maxwell ?

- Oui **la** famille Maxwell.

- Je connais assez bien cette famille, tu seras successeur d'une des familles les plus importantes du monde !!

- NON ! Enfin hum non, je ne prendrai pas les rênes des biens Maxwell.

- Mais tu es fou.

- Il n'est PAS fou !!!

- Heu pas besoin de m'agresser Trowa, je ne disais pas ça méchamment, je trouve ça étonnant c'est tout.

Le méché venait à la limite de bouffer Relena quand elle avait traité de cette façon Duo, elle ne l'avait vraiment pas dit de manière mauvaise.

- Je ne tiens pas à suivre le chemin Maxwell, j'ai trouvé ma voie et je tiens à elle.

- Oh, quelle voie as tu trouvé ?

- La bioinformatique.

- Chapeau, tu as déjà du travail ?

- Je viens de terminer mes études.

Simple réponse jamais un peu plus, elle devait bien le questionner pour savoir plus. Beau jeune homme mystérieux, et très à son goût même si elle avait un faible pour le nippon, cet américain avait un de ces charmes.

- Tu es célibataire Duo ?

- Hein ? O.O

- Je te demande si tu es célibataire ?

- Heu, oui. _Et je ne demanderai même pas pourquoi cette question._

- C'est pas vrai ?!

- Pardon ?

- Un jeune homme comme toi, seul ? Le monde ne tourne pas rond !

- Un jeune homme comme « moi » n'est pas obligé d'avoir quelqu'un pour que le monde tourne rond, tu sais.

- Hm oui, ça laisse des chances au moins. Quoi que pour que la terre s'écroule manquerait plus que tu sois gay.

- Tu as un problème avec les gay ?

- Non, puisque je suis amie avec Trowa et Quatre… et Heero bien sûr.

Heero gay ? la bonne blague. (2) Il semblait plutôt du genre nonne coincée du fion.

**TSUZUKU…**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 écrit le 27 octobre et 10 novembre 2006._

_(1) pardon aux personnes qui n'apprécient pas que je fasse allusion à une pseudo ressemblance entre Quatre et Relena lol. (c'est de l'UA a pas oublier XD)._

_(2) On ne me tue pas pour cette fin de chapitre, merci bien !_

S'il y a des trucs qui vous paraissent bizarre comme mot ou phrase, je suis belge, donc ça se peut qu'il y ait du belgicisme dans ma fic.

_Voilà le second chapitre d'écrit, voulez-vous le chapitre 3 ? Oui, et voulez-vous me laisser une review ? oui ? vous êtres trop gentils !! _

_Merci à vous de me lire et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 chapitre._

_Biz_

Aya.

_**Beta : **__Yue _

_Vi vi je veux un nouveau chapitre steplais.__Encore un chapitre qui apporte une multitude de questions vivement la suite. __Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours d'avoir un Quatre possessif pour ami lol __Alala ce que je ne voudrais pas être Duo coincer avec Relena pendant 2h même si Heero n'est __pas loin._


	4. Chapitre 3: Je ne t'apprécie pas

Ψ Ψ **Va-t-il le trouver un jour ? **Ψ Ψ

**Source:** Gundam Wing/AC.

**Genre :**

- Pour l'ensemble de la fic : U.A, Yaoi, hétéro et surtout grosse partie OOC.

- Chapitre 3 « Je ne t'apprécie pas » : Général.

**Couple :** 3x4x3,

**Relations : **2, 3 ,5 sont meilleurs amis. 1 et 4 sont meilleurs amis. Le 1-2 est bien là. Et la suite ce sera plus tard. Amitié de Duo avec Quatre et Relena.

**Rating :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Y a pas moyen les G-boys ne sont toujours pas à moi.

**Note : **Fic à chapitre, une première pour moi. Hé bien j'espère que je serai à la hauteur pour les lecteurs.

» » Pour le(s) genre(s) et le(s) couple(s)(relations), ils évolueront au fil des chapitres.

Je mets directement le rating M pour que les lecteurs soient au courant que j'atteindrai ce rating un jour ou l'autre dans cette fic!

**Merci énormément** aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews !! Ça aide ma motivation d'écrire.

**Merci infiniment** à Yue de toujours continuer l'aventure avec moi !!!!

Je m'excuse pour cette absence de chapitre pendant plus d'un mois, manque d'inspiration, mais je suis toujours là !!

Je me demande bien pendant combien de chapitre vais-je tenir pour cette fan fic

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**۞ Chapitre 3 : «Je ne t'apprécie pas. »** **۞ **

_**Fin juillet 2006.**_

« On peut savoir où tu étais passé ?? T'as vu l'heure, 22h et tu es partit depuis 13h, tu réponds même pas sur ton portable ! »

« Sorry, **maman-'fei**, je peux tout de même sortir d'ici, nan ? Et puis je suis en âge de sortir seul comme un grand garçon sans avoir à me **justifier** sur ce que je fais !! »

« Préviens de ton retard au moins. »

« Mais je l'ai fait !! »

« Non. »

« Mais si, le post-it sur le frigo ça sert pour les poules ? »

« Pas vu, désolé. »

« Hm, pas grave mon Mushu, mais ton inquiétude est vachement flippante, sois zen »

« Ouais. »

« Je suis fatigue, je monte me coucher.»

« Bonne nuit. »

« Good night. »

Et Duo monta se coucher, fatigué de cette longue après-midi. Il avait parcourus toute la ville, allant à droite, à gauche et tout en métro sous cette chaleur, lui qui n'aimait pas trop ça. Il voulait faire ce dont il avait à faire seul et dans le secret, il en parlerait aux autres quand il serait sûr.

_Lendemain._

« 'Jour les gens. »

« T'as une tête affreuse. »

« M'ci Quatre pour ce bon accueil. »

« Il a raison, t'as la mine toute fripée. »

« Si certaines personnes pouvaient « faire leur chose » un peu moins fort, ça serait plus facile pour s'endormir. » Fixant Trowa d'une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« . mais heu… »

« Trop bon Quat', j'avais pas encore vu ce type de rouge, wouaw. »

« Toujours autant de tact Maxwell. »

« Voui. »

Dans l'après-midi, le natté demanda à Trowa s'il allait en ville aujourd'hui car lui, devait passer chercher un nouveau logiciel qu'il avait commandé dans une boutique d'informatique et aller prendre un colis à la post. Vu la chaleur du jour et que ce qu'il devait prendre était encombrant, il espérait pouvoir profiter d'une voiture.

Seulement Trowa devait partir en urgence à la réserve naturelle, Wufei était déjà partit, ne restait plus que Quatre.

« Erf, je suis désolé Duo mais je dois rester à la maison, je vais recevoir un coup de fil important et je ne sais pas quand je l'aurai. »

« Oh, c'est pas…. »

« Mais Heero doit y aller par contre, demandes lui. »

A Heero ? Il avait pas encore remarqué que ce jeune homme ne pouvait pas l'encadrer et qu'il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec lui, sacré Quatre, était-il naïf au point de ne pas s'apercevoir d'un truc pareils.

« Heu, non ça ira, je vais me débrouiller. »

« Hey, Heero. »

Le nippon passait justement devant la porte de la cuisine, le blond en profita.

« Non Quatre, je t'assure que… »

« Hn ? »

« Tu pars en ville maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait, Duo a deux courses à faire, tu peux l'accompagner ? »

Refuser quelque chose à son meilleur ami ? Si l'américain lui avait demandé directement, il aurait certainement refusé, non il **aurait** refusé mais là impossible avec Quatre Winner.

« Dépêches alors, je suis pressé. »

« Ah bah, si t'es pressé, pas de soucis, je prendrai le métro. »

« Duo va prendre tes affaires et vas avec Heero ! »

« _Bordel Quatre, oublies-moi, j'veux pas partir avec lui ! Trop infecte !_ »

« Ok, je vais chercher mes papiers. »

« Je t'attends à la voiture. »

Le trajet se fit dans un silence le plus total et extrêmement lourd et tendu.

« Tu dois aller où ? »

« La boutique d'informatique du grand carrefour et la poste. »

« C'est tout ? »

« La pharmacie aussi. »

« Hn »

« Et…et toi ? »

« A G-marché et même boutique d'informatique que toi. »

Ils passèrent en premier chercher leurs affaires informatiques puis la poste où ça prit plus de temps que prévus avec la foule qu'il y avait. C'était assez désagréable, Heero était entré avec Duo dans l'immeuble et ses soupires et tics d'énervement commençaient à agacer sérieusement le natté. Encore heureux qu'il avait un grand calme, il lui aurait bien hurler dessus, mais il ne savait pas non plus comment l'autre réagirait et à vrai dire… il ne voulait pas savoir.

Puis ils firent une pause à la pharmacie, soulagé Duo pu y aller seul, le japonais, étant mal garé, devait rester dans la voiture. Il pu aller chercher ses affaires sans des regards curieux, chose qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas, et l'autre jeune homme avait un style de curiosité comme… accusatrice ou un truc du genre, il n'arrivait pas à identifier ça.

Au supermarché, ils croisèrent Relena.

« Bonjour les garçons. »

« Oh bonjour Relena, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien Duo, et toi ? Tu fais tes courses seul ? »

« Bien aussi, et je vais mes courses avec Heero. »

« Heero ? Faire ses courses avec quelqu'un ? »

« J'avais besoin d'aller en ville et Quatre a demandé à Heero si je pouvais aller avec lui. »

« Oh, je vois. »

« Hm, comme tu dis. »

Elle, au moins, n'était pas aveugle et avait bien vu que ça collait pas ces deux-là, enfin l'un des deux. La jeune femme essayait tout de même de ne pas trop prêter grande attention à ce fait et son début d'amitié avec Duo l'importait plus, quel agréable garçon.

« Bonjour Heero. »

« Bonjour Relena. »

« J'ai toujours le sourire à te voir faire tes courses comme un grand garçon. »

« Hn. J'ai fini, on peut y aller. »

« Les garçons ? Si nous allions boire un verre ? Avec cette chaleur, ça fait du bien et puis je vous invite. »

« Heu… » Préférant laisser la parole au nippon.

« Hm. »

« Parfait ! Passons à la caisse et ensuite nous irons au café « Camsionne » (1), ils font de délicieux milk-shake. »

« Génial, j'adore ça. »

Ce fut rapide pour payer avec le peu de monde, le café n'avait par contre était bondé, ils durent aller à une terrasse un peu plus loin, ils profitèrent d'une agréable climatisation.

Les discutions se déroulèrent dans la bonne humeur, Duo était à présent beaucoup mieux, ayant la compagnie de Relena, Heero ne participa pas à la conversation, jouant le décor, préférant écouter d'une oreille discrète.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup de Relena, ses activités ainsi que celles de sa famille au niveau Européen, Duo était fasciné par une telle entreprise, aussi puissante que les Winner et les Maxwell, qu'il prit grand soin à ne pas en toucher mots, la jeune femme ne le poussa pas non plus à s'étendre dessus.

Ils se quittèrent sur le parking devant le coffre de voiture ouvert de Heero.

« Bon hé bien, à plus tard les hommes, je passerai vous voir bientôt. »

« Bonne fin de journée Relena. »

« Ça y est ? J'ai déjà assez perdu de temps avec tes courses. »

« …. »

« Hé bien Heero, je ne te savais pas aussi aimable, tu es d'une impolitesse et d'une grossièreté. »

« Tu pouvais refuser si cela te posais problèmes de m'emmener avec toi, tu sais. »

« Avec Winner ? Je n'aurais pas su. »

« Il est clair qu'il t'aurait pourrit la vie si tu avais refusé. »

« Mais je ne suis pas une obligation, les transports en commun me conviennent. »

« Pas pour certains. »

« Aurais-tu eu peur de recevoir Wufei et Trowa sur le dos ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire Relena ?!! Bon on y va.» le ton de Heero était des plus secs.

« Oui, j'y vais. » fit Duo faisant bien comprendre que ce serait seul

« Duo ? » une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix de Relena

« Je préfère ne pas gêner plus et prendre le métro pour rentrer. »

« Voyons Duo, je peux te reconduire si tu le souhaite ? » fit Relena triste pour Duo.

« Tu es venu avec moi, reviens avec moi. »

« Non, je ne veux pas te déranger plus que cela. »

« On va pas s'éterniser sur ça. » on sentait bien un début d'exaspération chez le nippon

Duo n'écouta pas ce que Heero venait de dire et récupéra ses affaires du coffre, se retournant vers Relena, il lui fit la bise.

« A plus 'léna, contant de t'avoir vu. »

« Duo… »

Le natté se retourna à quelques centimètres de Heero.

« Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? Ce que j'ai dit qui pouvait te déplaire pour que tu sois ainsi avec moi ? »

« Je ne t'apprécie pas, c'est tout. »

« Ok, pas grave, je vivrai bien avec. »

Et il partit laissant les deux autres là, la jeune femme choquée de cette scène. Elle s'approcha du nippon qui tourna son visage vers lui, il ne vit pas la main venir et reçus une claque magistrale et bien sonore sur sa joue gauche, une trace rouge commençait à apparaître.

« Non mais je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème HEERO ??!! »

« …. »

« Gros crétin !! DUO, attends moi ! »

Elle partit rattraper le natté et lui proposa ou plutôt imposa de venir avec elle.

Heero en rage resta planté un instant, fusillant les clients qui le regardaient ayant assisté à la claque.

**۞ **♠ ** ۞ ****TSUZUKU…** **۞ **♠ **۞ **

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre 3 écrit en ce 28 décembre 2006. Un chapitre au ¾ en dialogue, très court, le prochain sera, je l'espère, plus conséquent._

(1) purement inventé ce café.

Oh My God !! Ça fait de deux mois que je n'ai pas écrit, honte à moi, honte à mon manqué d'inspiration mais la fac ça vous bouffe du temps aussi.

Vous fait un gros bisous

Et à bientôt au prochain chapitre.

♠ Aya ♠

PS : j'vous souhaite une très bonne fin d'année 2006 et une très bonne nouvelle année, n'oubliez pas de penser à vos bonnes résolutions lol

_Beta Yue : _

_C'est toujours un plaisir d'être ta beta pour ses chapitres. _

_ La relation Heero /Duo devient mouvementé et Relena protectrice vis-à-vis de Duo est une très bonne idée pas souvent exploité j'ai hâte vraiment hâte de lire la suite. _

_PS : Je te souhaite ainsi qu'a tout les lecteurs de cette Fic une très Bonne Année 2007. _


	5. Chapitre 4: Souvenirs?

Ψ Ψ **Va-t-il le trouver un jour ?**Ψ Ψ

**Source :** Gundam Wing/AC.

**Genre :**

- Pour l'ensemble de la fic : U.A, Yaoi, hétéro et surtout grosse partie OOC.

- Chapitre 4 « Souvenirs? » : Général.

**Couple :** 3x4x3,

**Relations : **2+3+5, 2+4+2, 2+R+2, 1-2, 2?1, 1+R+1(même si Heero joue une vraie merde avec elle)

**Rating de ce chapitre :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Y a pas moyen les G-boys ne sont toujours pas à moi.

**Note : **Fic à chapitre, une première pour moi. Hé bien j'espère que je serai à la hauteur pour les lecteurs.

» » Pour le(s) genre(s) et le(s) couple(s) (relations), ils évolueront au fil des chapitres.

Je mets directement le rating M pour que les lecteurs soient au courant que j'atteindrai ce rating un jour ou l'autre dans cette fic!

Prologue: Il revient.

Chapitre 1: Le retour.

Chapitre 2: insondable.

Chapitre 3: Je ne t'apprécie pas.

Chapitre 4: Souvenirs? (Vous êtes sur ce chapitre)

**Merci énormément** aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews !! Ça aide ma motivation d'écrire.

Et excusez-moi pour cette longue absence!!

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**۞ ****Chapitre 4 : ****«Souvenir? »****۞ **

_**Début août 2006**_

_Flash Back de 10 jours plus tôt._

Duo entra dans la maison bien silencieuse essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et de ne pas se faire repérer par un grand blond.

« Duo ? Tu es seul ? »

« Oui, 'Léna n'a pas voulu rentrer, elle avait des trucs à faire. »

« Relena ? Tu es revenu avec elle ? Mais Heero ? »

« Dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est sur le parking du G-marché. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu avec lui ? »

« Je ne voulais plus m'imposer à une personne qui ne m'apprécie pas. »

Quatre s'étouffa devant cette réponse.

« Pardon ?! »

« Ce sont ses mots « je ne t'apprécie pas, c'est tout. » Je ne vais pas en mourir Quatre, on ne peut pas toujours se faire aimer de tous. Tu m'excuseras mais maintenant que j'ai ce qu'il me faut je monte. »

Le natté monta sans attendre une quelconque réaction venant du blond, il n'allait pas s'attarder sur Heero Yuy.

Il se passa plusieurs heures avant que Heero ne rentre bien après Wufei et Trowa. Quatre n'avait pas touché un mot aux deux derniers de ce qui s'était passé entre l'américain et le nippon, il préférait tirer tout ça au clair avec l'asocial.

Le métis ne pu passer devant la cuisine sans se faire happer à l'intérieur par une main des plus autoritaires.

« Je peux savoir quel est ton problème Heero ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

« Le pauvre petit est venu se plaindre au près de toi… »

« Non, il m'a simplement dit pourquoi il était rentré avec Relena. »

« Elle a trouvé quelqu'un pour jouer les mères, celle-là. »

« Non mais Heero, tu t'entends parler ? Tu… tu es devenu si… si horrible. »

« Je suis moi Quatre et si je ne l'apprécie pas, je vois pas ce que ça peut vous faire, je vais pas changer d'avis car cela vous « dérange ». Va le couver comme les 3 autres si tu veux mais FICHEZ-moi la PAIX. »

« Tu n'as pas de cœur Yuy ! Je ne te pensais pas ainsi. »

« Tu devras t'y faire ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, bon sang ?! »

Le ton montait de plus en plus et la tension était palpable dans la pièce, si Quatre R Winner se fâchait, mieux valait se mettre à l'abri.

« Vous êtes tous aveuglé pas sa « gentillesse », ses petits sourires, il est doué pour mettre tout le monde sous son charme. »

« Mais que racontes-tu ? »

« Je suis le seul à voir son jeu, il ment et fait croire qu'il est un bon petit garçon inoffensif alors que c'est tout le contraire, il joue avec vous. »

« Tu délires totalement Yuy ! »

« Et c'est toi qui a des dons d'empathie, tu devrais ressentir que tout est faux chez lui. »

« Je pense que tu as perdu la tête. »

« Tu te trompes de personne pour ça. Fiche-moi la paix Winner et va plutôt roucouler dans les bras de ton mec.»

C'en fut trop et Heero en quelques heures à peines reçu une seconde gifle, et Winner, lui, frappait bien plus fort que Relena, et deux fois au même endroit ça faisait mal mais pas autant que de traiter d'une telle sorte une personne si gentille que l'est Duo Maxwell.

« Ça va, c'est bon ? T'es soulagé de m'avoir giflé comme Relena me l'a déjà fait ?! »

« Non, je suis loin d'être soulagé mais c'est un début. »

Il avait désormais Relena et Quatre sur le dos, génial, l'autre commençait à lui pourrir la vie en le fâchant avec ses amis.

_Fin du Flash Back._

Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ Θ

_**Retour en début d'août.**_

En fin d'après-midi, Duo était monté lire un peu dans sa chambre mais arrivé à une centaine de page il arrêta et s'allongea sur son lit, un bras cachant ses yeux.

Il avait droit à un peu de calme ce qui le plongea dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à tout ce qui se passait ici, son retour avait bien débuté mais il y avait un point noir… Heero Yuy, lui et son regard qui le scrute, avec une impression qu'il essaie de le mettre à nu (nan je ne parles pas de le mettre à poils bande de perverses !!), un regard de mépris aussi.

Il ne l'appréciait pas ?

Bah tant pis, ça n'était vraiment pas important dans sa vie d'être apprécié par lui.

Il avait Trowa et Wufei qui étaient ses deux frères de cœur, et à présent Quatre et Relena.

Cependant, il n'oubliait pas qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la dépendance des autres, il s'était fait lui-même, il continuerait.

Par sa propre force il construisait sa vie, soutenu par le français et le chinois.

Duo se leva d'un bon prêt à aller faire un tour dehors, surtout que le temps était magnifique, respirer l'air frais sous un soleil qui vous réchauffe le coeur.

« Tu sors Duo? »

« Voui mon chtit Wuffy, j'vais prendre l'air au parc. »

« Ok, t'as ton GSM? »

« Ouaip mouman, j'ai ma carte d'identité, de vaccinations et autres papiers important! »

« Imbécile! »

« Je sais, je sais. Aller, à tantôt. »

Il s'éclipsa avant de recevoir de nouvelles recommandations, il allait aller jusqu'au parc à pieds, il devait faire pétant de chaud en voiture et la marche c'était bon pour la santé. Le trajet dura une bonne demi heure, et même si le temps était superbe, peu de gens se promenaient, le parc était désert, au moins il pouvait aller se poser là où il le désirait.

Duo choisit le bord de l'étang, sur l'herbe courte au pied d'un chêne, il y avait une légère brise qui cassait la grande chaleur des rayons solaires.

Il resta à regarder les remous de l'étang pendant une heure, deux ou même plus, il ne savait pas, il était bien comme ça.

Des ados jouaient avec un ballon de foot un peu plus loin, deux garçons qui devaient avoir une douzaine d'années.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage quand il tomba sur une très jolie scène, l'un des deux garçons venait de se faire mal au pied et était tomber fesses dans l'herbe, le second accourut à ses pieds dans des gestes plein d'inquiétude. Rien qu'à les regarder ainsi, il pouvait conclure que les deux jeunes devaient être très proche.

C'était beau.

Il resta interdit lorsque le blessé pris le visage de l'autre entre ses deux mains pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, ça semblait tellement 'normal', non ça ne le choquait pas deux garçons, il remarquait simplement que c'était sa façon au garçon de dire à son compagnon que ça allait. C'était ce que ressentait Duo mais son regard attira l'attention des deux ado.

De suite, deux yeux accusateurs de mauvaises pensées le dévisagèrent.

« Un problème, toi?! »

« Pas du tout. » répondit doucement le natté. « Je trouvais ça... »

« Dégoûtant? Ça te dégoûte de voir deux mecs ensemble?!! »

« Non, je voulais dire 'beau'. »

La hargne du garçon disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à deux belles rougeurs sur ses joues.

« Merci » répondit simplement le blessé avec un sourire que Duo rendit.

Echange qui déplut à l'autre garçon qui prit par la taille son ami pour le placer contre lui.

« Yahn est avec moi alors pas touche! »

« Alan, je pense bien qu'il avait tout de suite compris... »

Duo émit un petit rire « Pas besoin d'être jaloux, je n'ai pas de tendance pédophile. »

L'autre piqua un phare immédiatement.

« Je.. bah heu... hum désolé. »

« Pas grave, c'est bien de défendre son amour. Bon hé bien je dois vous laisser, bonne fin de journée vous deux.»

« Toi aussi. » répondirent en choeurs les ado.

Le natté pris le chemin des rues petites commerçantes où des boutiques d'objets anciens se trouvaient. L'une d'entre elles vendait des roches et éclats de minéraux, il s'y attarda admirant les cristaux briller, une améthyste l'hypnotisa.

_Flash back..._

_Deux garçons de 12-13 ans dans un jardin..._

_« C'est pour moi? »_

_« Oui, elle... ne te plait pas? »_

_« Oh si!!! Elle est magnifique, je la mettrai sur ma table de nuit, merci je suis heureux. »_

_« Vrai? Je suis content, et puis elle a la même couleur de tes yeux et... et elle brille... comme ton âme. »_

_Le sourire de l'autre garçon s'effaça. « Mon âme ne brille plus, je suis gris. »_

_« Tu te trompes, elle brille comme l'âme d'un ange... mon ange. » Il caressa tendrement la joue de son ami qui lui donna un baiser d'amour._

_... fin du flash back._

Une violente douleur à la tête fit tomber à terre le jeune homme, le faisant grimacer tellement c'était fort, pourquoi? Et c'était quoi ce souvenir? Il ne l'avait jamais eu, c'était un délire?

Il s'accrocha au rebord de la vitrine de sa main gauche, la jointure de ses doigts devenant blanche à force de se crisper ainsi, le visage dans sa main droite.

Il n'entendit pas la sonnette de la porte du magasin, ni la personne accourir auprès de lui. Seulement, la voix familière et douce le ramena à la réalité.

« Mon dieu, Duo que se passe-t-il? »

« ... hmmm... 'Léna? »

« Oui c'est moi Duo, je suis là, qu'as-tu? Dis-moi! »

« Je... ma tête, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser, ça fait mal! »

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital! »

« NON! Aieuh... pas l'hôpital please... chez Quatre... me coucher... demain... mieux »

« D'accord, je te reconduis. »

« M'ci 'Léna! » d'un faible sourire.

« De rien Duo, c'est normal, tu es mon ami. »

Elle l'aida à se relever, ils prirent le chemin de la voiture de la jeune femme, cette dernière soutenant son ami. Relena dépassa légèrement la vitesse réglementaire sur la route mais s'en fichait assez bien voyant que Duo se retenait de grimacer sous la douleur qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Ils arrivèrent très vite chez Quatre.

La blonde aida le natté à sortir de la voiture et le guida vers la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle ouvrit avec difficulté, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Heero qui avait remarqué un problème par la fenêtre.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur choisit cet instant pour apparaître et Duo bascula sous le choc, le métis eu juste le temps de le rattraper.

« ... ma tête ... hmmmmmmmm »

« C'est la seconde fois que ça fait ça, il ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital. »

« Non, pitié, pas là-bas... hmmm... j'veux pas! »

Heero pris Duo dans ses bras comme une mariée et monta avec son fardeau pour le conduire dans sa chambreDans les escaliers, le natté s'accrocha de toutes ses forces – qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup à cause de la douleur – au t-shirt du brun.

« Je veux que ça s'arrête... pas l'hôpital hein?... promets... onegai! »

« Promis » resserrant sa prise.

Il alla l'allonger sur le lit.

« Relena, appelle Sally. »

« Ok! »

Duo en profita pour se mettre sur le coté et se positionner en foetus, sa tête entre ses mains, de faibles gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Le brun se tourna vers lui et s'assis sur le bord du lit, il tendit sa main pour la passer sur les cheveux du natté mais s'arrêta à mi-parcours puis retira sa main.

« Elle arrive! »

« Hn! »

« Qui? »

« Sally, elle va venir voir ce que tu as! » Relena s'approcha du lit tandis que Heero s'écartait.

« Me faut... simplement mes médicaments. »

« Où? »

« Le tiroir du meuble... derrière toi 'Léna. »

Elle trouva la boite et revint au lit, Heero avait déjà un verre d'eau en main, il lui prit la boite.

« Combien? »

« ... deux. »

Il releva un peu Duo et l'aida a prendre ses comprimés puis le recoucha.

« M'ci »

« Hn. »

Le natté ferma les yeux, quelques minutes après le sommeil l'emporta sur lui alors que Sally arrivait.

« Il vient de s'endormir, il a pris ça. » Relena tendit la boite au médecin.

« Je vois, il n'y aura pas de soucis alors, demandez-lui de venir à mon cabinet dès qu'il le peut. »

« Heu, bien sûr. »

Relena resta encore un moment, Duo avait l'air paisible quand il dormait, ses traits devenaient enfantins.

« Je vais vous laisser. »

« Donne-moi de ses nouvelles, s'il te plait? »

« Hn. »

La jeune femme partit alors qu'Heero resta encore un moment dans la chambre du natté avant d'en sortir.

**۞ **♠ **۞ ****TSUZUKU…** **۞ **♠ **۞ **

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 4 écrit : les 30 décembre 2006, 24 février 2007, 16 avril 2007._

J'avais décidé de faire ce chapitre plus « doux » pour Duo et je n'y suis pas arrivée, et ce ne sera certainement pas pour le prochain non plus.

_Bétalectrice:_

_Zéphys: Et bah, la régulière est pas là .. .? Ok, je me prête avec plaisir! J'ai trop rien a dire, en vérité, si ce n'est que ce chapitre m'a beaucoup intriguée. Pauvre Duo..._

Pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ma bétalectrice 'Yue', alors Zéphys a gentiment joué ma bétalectrice et je te remercie beaucoup!!

J'vous fait un gros bisou

Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5.

♠ Aya ♠

Une… des… petites ou grandes reviews please ? Ça me ferait énormément plaisir, savez-vous.


	6. Chapter 5: Secret et baiser

**Va-t-il le trouver un jour ?**

**Source :** Gundam Wing/AC.

**Genre :**

- Pour l'ensemble de la fic : U.A, Yaoi, hétéro.

- Chapitre 5 « secret » : Général.

**Couple :** 3x4x3, un nouveau couple apparait dans ce chapitre mais je ne tiens pas à le dire avant votre lecture.

**Relations : **2+3+5, 2+4+2, 2+R+2, 1-2, 2?1, 1+R+1

**Rating de ce chapitre :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** Y a pas moyen les G-boys ne sont toujours pas à moi.

**Note : **J'avais parlé d'OOC mais j'essaie tout de même en général de garder le caractère des personnages, enfin je dis bien « j'essaie » et « en général ».

» » Je le répètes encore, pour le(s) genre(s) et le(s) couple(s)(relations), ils évolueront au fil des chapitres.

Je mets directement le rating M pour que les lecteurs soient au courant que j'atteindrai ce rating un jour ou l'autre dans cette fic!

Prologue: Il revient.

Chapitre 1: Le retour.

Chapitre 2: insondable.

Chapitre 3: Je ne t'apprécie pas.

Chapitre 4: Souvenir?

Chapitre 5: Secret et baiser. (Vous êtes sur ce chapitre)

**Merci énormément** aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews !! Ça aide ma motivation d'écrire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : « Secret et baiser.»**

_**Fin août 2006**_

Duo n'avait plus eu de crises au grand soulagement des autres, il se fit tout de même réprimander sur le fait qu'il n'était encore allé voir Sally.

« Son cabinet, l'est à l'hôpital? »

« Oui mais elle en a un privé, il suffit de l'appeler pour voir quand tu peux passer. »dit Wufei.

« Au fait, comment la connaissez-vous? »

« Hum... en fait... c'est que... » bafouilla le chinois

« Wufei la courtise. »

« Winner!! C'est plus fort que toi!!! »

« Quoi? On en avait au moins pour deux heures avant que tu ne craches le morceau et pourquoi ça te poses un problème de le dire à Duo? »

« Mais ça me pose pas de problème de lui dire! »

« Hey, le 'lui' est dans la même pièce ok? »

« Désolé Duo, enfin tu comprends maintenant. »

« Oui mon petit mushu à une amoureuse... intéressant... »

« Toi mon vieux tu la boucles, et moi je vais l'appeler pour prendre rendez-vous. »

« Mouais, pffff... z'êtes relativement chiant » bouda le natté

Le chinois téléphona à Sally Pô qui lui proposa de venir le soir-même, son cabinet privé se trouvant chez elle, ce serait plus simple comme il l'avait prévenu que Duo Maxwell avait en horreur tout ce qui touchait au domaine médical.

Il prévint son ami qui était loin d'être enchanté mais comme Wufei et Trowa tenaient à venir avec lui, ça le rassurait un peu

_**Le soir venu.**_

« Bonsoir les garçons! Duo Mawell? Enchantée de te rencontrer, je suis Sally Pô mais appelles moi Sally. »

« Bonsoir, hum je veux bien être enchanté de te rencontrer en tant qu'amie des autres mais ton statut de médecin...c'est pas du tout le cas! »

« Je sais, Wufei m'a touché un mot sur ton aversion envers le corps médical! »

« Wuffy, toujours là pour expliquer... »

« Wufei, Duo... mon prénom c'est w-u-f-e-i. »

« Il est doué, il arrive a épeler son prénom... »

« Duo, ce n'est pas ce genre de discussion qui va te faire échapper au 'médecin' »

« Grrr, Trowa, j'te proute. »

La jeune médecin leurs proposa du thé qu'ils acceptèrent et le prirent dans le salon. Cela pouvait détendre Duo que de voir que Sally était une personne bien et qu'il arrêterait de rouspéter.

Elle proposa au natté de l'accompagner dans son bureau médical, pour une discussion seul à seul. Il hésita un instant mais accepta.

« Tu peux t'asseoir Duo. »

« Merci. »

« Duo, je vais y aller direct. Relena m'a appelée l'autre jour pour un ami qui avait de vives douleurs à la tête, je suis arrivée alors que tu t'étais endormi, elle m'a alors montré ta boite de médicaments. Tu en prends depuis combien de temps? »

« Une dizaine d'année. »

« Autant? Tu as un médecin traitent? »

« J'en avais un quand je vivais ici, le Docteur Yuia Kamiya, et lors de mes trois années à l'étranger j'allais en voir un pour mes médicaments. »

« On ne t'a jamais demandé de passer des examens à l'étranger? »

« Non, on ne posait pas de questions et on me les donnait. »

« Ah... Et à présent, tu en as un nouveau? Yuia a prit sa retraite l'année dernière. »

« Non, je n'en ai pas repris »

« Accepterais-tu que je le succède? »

« Je... hum... je sais pas. »

« Tu peux lui demander si je suis fiable ou pas, je le connais très bien. »

« Je pense que je peux te faire confiance, si tu le connais, c'est que tu es un bon médecin. »

« Bien, je lui demanderais ton dossier alors. »

« Hm. »

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment sur les maux de tête de Duo, de la fréquence de ses douleurs qui n'était vraiment pas grande.

Les trois jeunes hommes quittèrent ensuite la demeure de la jeune femme, Wufei et Trowa heureux que le natté ait accepté Sally comme médecin traitent, c'était plus simple d'avoir tous le même.

Duo avait omis de parler de son « souvenir » quelque peu étrange, il ne comprenait pas.

Il pouvait penser que l'un des deux garçons c'était lui, à cause de cette histoire des yeux de couleur améthyste, mais à cet âge il n'avait pas d'amis, enfin, pas comme celui qu'il avait vu, de ce qu'il se rappelait, le garçon avait des cheveux assez long pour en faire une tresse, ils étaient très foncés, noir il dirait, des mèches encadrant son visage fin, des yeux très foncés, marrons? Il semblait être d'origine occidentale.

Avait-il le souvenir d'un autre? Il ne se souvenait pas en tout cas d'avoir quelqu'un de sa famille avoir la même couleur d'yeux que les siens, pas quelqu'un de son âge, c'était certain.

Ce n'était peut-être pas un souvenir mais un rêve, ça pouvait très bien arriver.

« Il est tard, je vais aller me coucher, à demain les mecs. »

« A demain Duo. » firent en choeur Trowa et Wufei.

**Lendemain...**

« Duo... Duo... DUO!! »

« Oh mais chut, dodo encore, l'est trop tôt, espèce de sadique! »

« Merci bien! »

« Que de hein? »

Le natté plus vraiment natté sortit sa tête de son oreiller pour poser ses yeux embué par le sommeil sur la personne qui avait osé l'éveiller.

« Relena? »

« Non, c'est Wufei habillé en onna. »

« Wow Mushu t'es super doué alors! »

« Béta! » rit-elle.

« Mais, heu... t'es dans ma chambre tu sais? »

« Oui, Quatre m'a dit que tu dormais encore... il est 11h45, je pensais qu'il était bon de te réveiller. »

« Mouais... »

Le jeune homme se mis assis puis posa les jambes l'une après l'autre sur la moquette de sa chambre et avec une grande difficulté, trop endormis, il se leva.

« DUOOO!!! »

« Hey, c'est bon chuis réveillé, hurle pas. »

La jeune femme piqua un phare monumental mais se repris de suite.

« Je remarque que mère nature t'as gâté mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te dévoiler complètement à moi... »

« My god! »

Plus que gêné, le natté pris son drap de lit pour entourer sa taille et bafouilla une sorte d'excuse pour...ça.

« C'est rien, aller, zouh à la salle de bain! »

« T'es certaine que t'es pas Wufei en fille? » d'un air suspicieux.

« Si tu tiens à ta vie ne m'insulte plus! »

20 minutes plus tard, Duo sortit de la salle de bains et descendis au salon où l'attendait son amie.

« Duo, je suis venue pour te proposer une petite sortie en ville rien que nous deux. Acceptes-tu ? »

« Oh bah oui ! Pourquoi pas, surtout que le temps est magnifique. »

« Parfais, on y va ? »

« Yes ! »

Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant de bonne réputation puis les deux jeunes gens attaquèrent les boutiques, Relena grilla un peu sa carte de crédit alors que Duo se limita à deux ou trois petites choses qui lui semblaient utile.

Le cinéma n'étant pas loin, ils jetèrent un œil sur le programme « la jeune fille de l'eau » avait l'air très bien alors Duo invita Relena à aller le voir, ce qu'elle accepta avec grand plaisir.

Lorsque leur sortie pris fin, il était déjà passé 23h, Duo était tellement bien qu'il n'avait pas vu cette après-midi défiler. Relena tint à reconduire le jeune homme chez lui puisqu'ils avaient utilisé la voiture de la jeune femme.

Arrivé à bon port, le natté proposa à son amie une tasse de thé pour terminer cette belle journée. Le rez-de-chaussée était vide, Relena pris place au salon en attendant que Duo reviennent avec les boissons. Tous deux discutèrent encore un moment de tout et de rien, lorsque le jeune homme eu fini de boire une gorgée chaude de son thé, son amie posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

Duo tourna alors son visage vers Relena et cette dernière en profita pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du natté qui trop surpris n'osa pas bouger, les yeux agrandis comme des soucoupes. Son cerveau marcha à pleine vitesse pour examiner ce qui était en train de se passer puis sous une impulsion involontaire, Duo ferma les yeux et pressa un peu plus sa bouche contre celle de Relena.

Ils ne virent pas la porte du salon s'ouvrir sur une personne qui se figea face à cette scène mais s'entant un regard insistant sur lui, Duo délaissa Relena pour tourner la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

Le natté ne savait quoi dire trop absorbé par ce regard brulant… de colère ? de haine ?

**۞ **♠ **۞ TSUZUKU…۞ **♠ **۞ **

_Chapitre 5 __a été écrit : 20 avril 2007, 25 avril 2007, 20 novembre 2007. (il n'a pas été corrigé par une autre personne donc s'il y a des fautes, je vous pries de m'excuser !)_

J'vous fais un gros bisous!!

_(Je tiens à dire à Zéphis que je suis désolée de lui avoir mis un 'y' à son pseudo dans le chapitre 4!!)_

Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 6.

♠Aya♠

Aurais-je le bonheur de vous donner l'envie de me laisser des reviews? Me dire si elle vous tente toujours, vos avis...? J'en serais vraiment heureuse.


	7. Chapter 6: Chaleur

**Va-t-il le trouver un jour ?**

**Source:** Gundam Wing/AC.

**Genre:**

- Pour l'ensemble de la fic : U.A, Yaoi, hétéro.

- Chapitre 6 « Chaleur » : Général, un peu de angst.

**Couple :** 3x4x3, Rx2xR (on ne tue pas l'auteur merci !! voir la note !!).

**Relations : **2+3+5, 2+4+2, 2+R, Rx2, 1-2, 2-1, 1+R+1

**Rating de ce chapitre :** K+.

**Disclaimer :** les G-boys ne sont pas à moi.

**Note : **ATTENTION !!!!! Je répète, on ne tue pas l'auteur pour le baiser de Duo et Relena, je ne suis pas fan (mais alors vraiment pas) de ce couple mais il me le faut pour mon histoire… pour ceux/celles qui ont un espoir que cela reste un couple…je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais non.

» » Je le répète encore, pour le(s) genre(s) et le(s) couple(s) (relations), ils évolueront au fil des chapitres.

Je mets directement le rating M pour que les lecteurs soient au courant que j'atteindrai ce rating un jour ou l'autre dans cette fic!

Prologue: Il revient.

Chapitre 1: Le retour.

Chapitre 2: Insondable.

Chapitre 3: Je ne t'apprécie pas.

Chapitre 4: Souvenir?

Chapitre 5: Secret et baiser.

Chapitre 6 : Chaleur. (Vous êtes sur ce chapitre)

**Merci énormément** aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews !! Ça aide ma motivation d'écrire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 : « Chaleur » 

_**Fin août 2006**_

« Relena, sors d'ici. » d'une voix calme, basse et glacial.

« Pardon ?! De quel droit me donnes-tu cet ordre ! » La jeune femme se sentait franche d'oser s'opposer à lui, tandis qu'il ne lui adressait aucun regard.

« Je ne me répèterai pas Re.le.na. » toujours les yeux plongés dans un cobalt statufié.

Duo se réveilla à cet instant, se levant du canapé, le jeune homme se mis devant son amie comme pour la protéger, cette dernière se leva en s'accrochant au bras du natté.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi Relena serait obligée de sortir d'ici ? » d'un ton neutre.

« Je suis chez moi, Maxwell et tu n'as rien à dire ! Relena, tires-toi ! »

Il était impossible de parler avec une telle rage contenue pour… pour rien. Duo ne voyait pas pourquoi ce mec débarquait pour mettre à la porte la jeune femme.

« Duo, je…je vais y aller. On se verra demain, d'accord ? Et… va te coucher tout de suite – elle marqua une pause – ne reste pas en bas. »

« 'Léna ? D'accord, je te sonnerai. Fais attention sur la route. »

La jeune femme pris son sac à main puis déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de Duo pour ensuite s'éclipser sans adresser le moindre mot à l'autre jeune homme.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée et qu'un moteur s'éloigna, le natté se permis de demander des explications.

« Non mais j'peux savoir ce que tu me fous là, YUY ???!!! C'est quoi cette scène ??!! »

« Ta gueule ! »

« Pa…pardon ? C'est toi qui viens merder et JE devrais 'fermer ma gueule' ? » Effaré et de plus en plus énervé… chose rare.

Sans rien y comprendre, Duo se fit claquer et coller contre une porte, la main droite du nippon se tenant fermement à sa gorge.

« Tu fais chier ton monde Maxwell, t'emmerdes mon univers. Je ne suis pas comme les autres, je vois très clair dans ton jeu… »

« Mon jeu ? Mais de quoi tu pa… »

« Tu es fourbes et manipulateur. Ton sourire à deux balles, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! »

« … T'es un véritable cinglé Yuy !! Et lâches-moi !! »

« Cinglé ? Moi ? Ne te trompes-tu pas de personne ici ? » Des sous-entendus bien présent.

Duo ne comprenait vraiment rien, l'autre jeune homme commençait à lui faire peur, il semblait connaitre des choses sur lui, enfin qu'il pensait 'connaitre' car ici… il tombait dans la cinquième dimension avec un mec qui avait l'air de lui en vouloir d'être né, qui était actuellement en train de lui enserrer 'légèrement' la gorge à l'en faire grimacer.

Commençant à en avoir marre, le natté tenta, en attrapant de ses deux mains le poignet du brun, de lui faire lâcher prise mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir le faire.

« Putain mais laisses-moi tranquille Yuy !! Occupes-toi de tes fesses et fous-moi la paix !! »

« Dégages de cette maison alors… »

…_Mais c'est qu'il faisait réellement c---- son monde quand il le voulait celui-là…_

Duo vit rouge et mis une bonne droite au nippon qui sous le choque recula de deux pas en lâchant sa prise.

« Dégager d'ici, je le ferai mais pas parce que TOI tu me le demandes ducon !! Y en a ras-le-bol de ton sale caractère et de ta manie à me poursuivre pour m'agresser et m'insulter alors va vivre ta petite vie et oublies-moi ! Retouches-moi et tu gouteras bien plus qu'à un simple poing ! »

Il reprit sa respiration puis sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme tremblait de partout, une chaleur lui brulant tout le corps, une rage non-expliquée, une impuissance, une multitude de 'pourquoi' se bousculant dans sa tête. Duo prit quelques cachets puis s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard d'un sommeil agité qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps.

De son coté, Heero massa sa mâchoire à présent douloureuse, il allait avoir un bleu dans peu de temps

« K'so »

Ce merdeu savait cogner s'avoua le brun dont la mâchoire craquait au moindre mouvement. Le petit con l'avait mis dans une rage en le découvrant lui et Relena s'embrasser sur le canapé. La jeune femme était encore plus bête que les autres et était tombée sous le charme manipulateur du châtain jusqu'à craquer pour lui.

En tout cas, Maxwell n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement…

_**Le lendemain…**_

Ils étaient dimanche, Trowa se leva avant son amour et descendit à la cuisine où il trouva Duo la tête dans le frigo sifflotant.

« Hey poussin ! »

« Chaluch chtarchounet ! » (Salut Tarzounet)

« Bien dormi ? »

« Moui. »

« Vraiment ? » un sourcil septique levé.

« Vouiiiiii… Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Tu peux me sortir le lait s'teup ? »

« Yes ! »

« Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Je vais aller voir Relena, si elle est libre. »

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle, non ? »

« Hm, elle est… gentille ! »

« Oui, c'est une fille bien !! »

C'est sur ces mots que Wufei et Heero entrèrent dans la pièce sous le regard surpris du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

« Heero ? Qu'as-tu au visage ? »

« … » Le nippon ne releva pas la question et alla préparer du café.

« T'inquiète Tro' ! C'est mon cadeau du soir. » Ce que pris la peine de dire Duo avant de sortir sans oublier un petit bisou du matin sur la joue du chinois. « J'y vais, à plus tard ! »

Il y eu un silence de mort dans la cuisine après que la porte d'entrée claque. Deux regards se posèrent sur la silhouette de Heero toujours devant la machine à café.

« Il sort ? » Questionna Wufei.

« Oui, de sortie aujourd'hui aussi ! »

« Ça lui fait du bien ! »

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

Duo venait de téléphoner à Relena qui se fit une joie d'accepter la venue de l'américain chez elle.

Trente minutes plus tard, il arriva en bas de l'immeuble, il sonna alors sur le bouton où était écrit Peacecraft R. , un bruit annonçant qu'on déclenchait l'ouverture de la porte se fit entendre ainsi que la voix de la jeune femme.

« Deuxième étage Duo, porte 21. »

« Ok. »

Il entra dans le hall et pris l'ascenseur. Relena l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres. Duo l'embrassa sur la joue et lui rendit son sourire.

Lorsque la jeune femme referma sa porte, elle proposa à son ami de s'installer dans le divan tandis qu'elle allait chercher du thé glacé dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce que ça été hier soir ? » demanda-t-elle en rejoignant le natté sur le canapé.

« Hm, je n'ai… je n'ai jamais vu un mec pareils. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il m'en veut. Il est gay donc il ne pouvait pas être jaloux que l'on s'embrasse. Et puis, il… »

« 'Il' quoi, Duo ? »

« Il m'a agressé… verbalement, Relena !! Et je n'ai pas pu me retenir, je lui ai mis mon poing dans le visage. Je suis désolé ! »

« Pourquoi Duo ? Si tu le lui as donné, c'est qu'il en avait besoin ! »

« Parce que c'est ton meilleur ami et que j'ai levé la main dessus. »

« Il peut être mon meilleur ami mais ce n'est pas une raison d'accepter tout ce qu'il fait. Et la manière dont il se comporte avec toi, je ne l'accepte pas du tout !! »

« Hm… il est bon ton thé ! » essaya Duo pour ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

« Merci. »

Ils passèrent la journée tranquillement en discutant, regardant un film à la TV racontant l'histoire de deux jeunes enfants qui se promettaient de s'aimer pour toujours mais que la vie sépara.

« Duo ? »

Le jeune homme avait le regard lointain, une larme solitaire coulant le long de sa joue gauche. Relena passa son index pour la recueillir.

« Duo ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. »

Son amie le pris dans ses bras et le berça pour le réconforter ayant vu une douleur au fond de son regard.

« J'ai froid... j'ai… j'ai besoin de sa chaleur… »

« La chaleur de qui Duo ? »

« Je ne sais pas, à chaque fois que je lui demande la personne ne répond pas. »

« Duo… »

Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Son amie semblait comprendre que son cœur ne pouvait l'aimer de la même manière qu'elle. Cependant, elle tenait à garder Duo en ami, en proche, il était une précieuse personne forte mais semblant être très fragile. Le jeune homme était un véritable mystère pour elle.

Duo ne vit pas la fin du film qui lui semblait familier, voilà pourquoi il avait versé une larme.

Un souvenir trop floue, impossible à rattraper.

**TSUZUKU…**

_Chapitre 6 a été écrit : 21 novembre 2007__, 28 novembre 2007. (Il n'a pas été corrigé par une autre personne donc s'il y a des fautes, je vous prie de m'excuser !)_

J'vous fais un gros bisou.

Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 7.

Aya

Aurais-je le bonheur de vous donner l'envie de me laisser des reviews? Me dire si elle vous tente toujours, vos avis...? J'en serais vraiment heureuse.


	8. Chapter 7: Délires?

**Va-t-il le trouver un jour ?**

**Source:** Gundam Wing/AC.

**Genre:**

- Pour l'ensemble de la fic : U.A, Yaoi, hétéro.

- Chapitre 7 « Délires?» : Général, un peu de angst.

**Couple :** 3x4x3.

**Relations : **2 3 5, 2 4 2, 2 R, Rx2, 1-2, 2-1, 1 R 1

**Rating de ce chapitre :** K .

**Disclaimer :** les G-boys ne sont pas à moi.

» » Je le répète encore, pour le(s) genre(s) et le(s) couple(s) (relations), ils évolueront au fil des chapitres.

Je mets directement le rating M pour que les lecteurs soient au courant que j'atteindrai ce rating un jour ou l'autre dans cette fic!

Prologue: Il revient.

Chapitre 1: Le retour.

Chapitre 2: Insondable.

Chapitre 3: Je ne t'apprécie pas.

Chapitre 4: Souvenir?

Chapitre 5: Secret et baiser.

Chapitre 6 : Chaleur.

Chapitre 7 : Délires? (Vous êtes sur ce chapitre)

**Merci énormément** aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews !! Ça aide ma motivation d'écrire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : « Délires? »**

_**Début novembre**__** 2006**_

Quatre entra dans la demeure presque en courant, claquant les portes sans aucune délicatesse. Il arriva dans le salon et se posta devant Duo qui était assis en tailleur dans un des fauteuils. Le blond tendit au natté un dossier.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Je t'aurais fait passer plus vite. »

« C'est exactement pour ça que je n'ai rien dit Quatre. Je suis grand et je sais me débrouiller seul. »

« Désolé, mais bon tu sais… »

« Oui Quat-Quat, je comprends et je t'en remercie énormément. Hum à part ça tu as … hum … des nouvelles ? »

Quatre afficha un air grave et dit d'une voix lourde.

« Je ne sais pas si tu mérites que je t'en touche un mot, je ne m'occupe pas des demandes d'emplois. »

« Hey, y a pas deux secondes tu sous-entendais le contraire mon pote !! J'vais m'arracher la natte si tu ne me le dis pas. »

« Ok ok, il y avait beaucoup de demandes mais peu de personnes performantes. Ils en ont retenus trois…. »

« Et… »

« Tu en fais partie ! Lundi, tu recevras un coup de fil pour un nouveau rendez-vous, ils te proposeront 2 mois d'essais…payés. »

« Waouh, c'est génial !! Merci de me l'avoir dit Quatre !!! »

« Vous parlez de quoi ? » osa enfin poser comme question un méché aux yeux vert.

« Pour ma recherche de boulot, j'ai postulé à divers place… G&W en fait partie. Je n'ai rien dit à personne et encore moins à Quatre, le laboratoire au nord de Tokyo recherche du nouveau personnel, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et là Quatre vient de m'avertir que je suis en finalité va-t-on dire. »

« Très bonne nouvelle poussin, je croiserai les doigts pour toi ! »

« M'ci mon p'tit tarzan, bon là j'y vais. A demain. »

« Passes le bonjour à Relena pour nous. »

« Oki doki. »

On était le vendredi soir et Relena avait proposé à Duo de venir passer le week-end chez elle, ils aimaient bien se retrouver tous les deux. Si seulement le natté n'était pas gay, il serait réellement tombé sous le charme.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

« Bonjour Relena, je suis un peu en avance. »

« Pas de soucis Duo, viens. »

« Les autres m'ont demandé de te remettre leur bonjour. »

« Merci. Alors, nous allons flemmarder ce soir. Soirée Pizza, DVD ça te va ? »

« Et comment que ça me va !! Tu devrais avoir honte de me prendre par les sentiments. »

« La honte a du bon parfois. »

Duo éclata de rire et posa son sac dans un coin pour aller s'asseoir dans le salon. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée et allèrent se coucher vers 2h du matin. Le natté gagna la chambre d'amis tandis que son amie entrait dans la sienne sur un « bonne nuit ».

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Une chambre pratiquement vide, un lit et une table._

_« Où suis-je ? »_

_Un jeune homme tourna sur lui-même ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit, une porte se trouvait à 2 mètres de lui, il l'ouvrit pour tomber sur un long couloir blanc… personne._

_« J'entends des pleurs ? »_

_Il s'avança doucement jusqu'à la source de ces pleurs qui se font de plus en plus bruyant._

_« On dirait un enfant…. »_

_Le jeune homme arriva devant une double porte qu'il poussa. La pièce était immense et totalement vide à part une petite forme parcourue de spasmes recroquevillée dans un coin à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_Il s'approcha doucement et découvrit un enfant qui devait avoir 10 ans. La personne s'agenouilla devant l'enfant en larmes._

_« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »_

_« … »_

_« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi, c'est Duo. »_

_L'enfant ne semblait pas ressentir sa présence et continuait à pleurer, le jeune homme en avait le cœur serré. Il tendit alors sa main et la posa sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui sursauta au contact, des yeux plein de larmes et emplis de panique se posèrent sur Duo._

_« Chuuut, je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_« Snif… je suis tout seul… personne ne veut…snif… de moi… même lui… pourquoi ? Je ne…suis… suis pas méchant. »_

_« Où sont tes parents ? »_

_« Ils…snif… ils m'ont abandonné… je… je ne voulais pas, moi. »_

_« Viens ici. »_

_Duo ouvrit ses bras et l'enfant s'y calfeutra immédiatement, l'adulte lui caressa le dos en des cercles concentriques ce qui atténua les pleures de l'enfant._

_« Tu vas rester avec moi, hein ? » demanda l'enfant plein d'espoir._

_« Je… Comment t'appels-tu ? »_

_« - - - - -. »_

_L'enfant prononça son prénom mais Duo ne l'entendit pas puis tout devint noir, lorsque le natté ouvrit les yeux, le décor avait changé et il était seul._

_« Hey, gamin ?? »_

_Seul le silence lui répondit._

_Une immense pièce sale? Il ne savait pas dire exactement, seulement de vieux trucs rouillés trainaient à droite et à gauche._

_Des gémissements vinrent à ses oreilles, il posa son regard au sol et des traces foncées lui montraient « le chemin » qu'il suivit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il découvrit un petit corps allongé à quelques mètres de lui. Duo courut jusqu'à lui, dans la pénombre il distinguait très mal l'état de l'enfant mais sans aucun doute, il était n'allait pas bien du tout._

_Le natté s'agenouilla et retourna doucement le corps. Ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur._

_C'était lui… le « lui de maintenant », les yeux grands ouverts, il pleurait… des larmes de sang. Tout son corps semblait le faire souffrir, sa bouche remuait et Duo dut se pencher pour comprendre ce que la personne lui disait._

_« Seul… toujours seul… personne ne viendra… tu mourras… »_

_Il recula, les mots lui arrivèrent tel un coup de poing. Pourquoi ces mots ??? Le natté regarda son propre corps, du sang s'échappait de lui, du sang formait une marre autour de lui._

_« NOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…. »_

« NOOONNNN !!!!! »

« …uo… Duo… DUO !!!! Réveilles-toi !!! »

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, son corps en sueur. Son regard perdu, n'ayant plus de repère.

« Où suis-je ?? »

« Chez moi Duo. C'est moi, Relena. »

Il tourna son visage vers la jeune femme à ses cotés. Elle lui caressait les cheveux en un geste tendre, Relena pris son ami dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller Duo, tu es en sécurité ici. Je suis là, c'était un simple cauchemar. »

« Tout semblait si réel 'Lena. »

Il se serra un peu plus dans ce cocon rassurant que formaient les bras de la jeune femme.

« Reste… avec moi… je t'en prie. »

« D'accord. »

Relena s'allongea dans le lit et repris Duo dans ses bras, ce dernier ne tarda pas à se rendormir, il s'était calmé…

**♦ TSUZUKU… ♦**

_Chapitre 7 a été écrit : 26 février 2008__, 04 mars 2008. (Il n'a pas été corrigé par une autre personne donc s'il y a des fautes, je vous prie de m'excuser !). J'ai encore mis 1000 piges avant d'écrire un autre chapitre._

Je ne révèle toujours rien sur le mystère de Duo… et j'en remets une couche lol. Le chapitre 8 sera peut-être plus… enfin vous verrez XD

J'vous fais un gros bisou.

Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 8.

♠ Aya ♠

Aurais-je le bonheur de vous donner l'envie de me laisser des reviews? Me dire si elle vous tente toujours, vos avis...? J'en serais vraiment heureuse.


End file.
